The Titans are Coming
by Victorian Asylum
Summary: LoK Krew in the AoT universe. Wall Kyoshi has fallen, and the battle is lost. Now, the Krew must reconvene and evacuate before it's too late. At the moment, this is simply a one shot.


Korra landed hard on the rooftop, legs buckling beneath her. She rolled head over heels across the rough surface, sending up a shower of shingles as she ripped her way across the angled expanse. She reached her arms out, trying to grab hold of anything to stop herself, but her fingers found nothing, and the world was a blur of motion. She kicked her legs out and her heels caught the rooftop, enough to stop her wild somersault and send her skidding onto her back for a few more seconds before her momentum died and she came to a halt, a pile of shattered shingles around her, one arm dangling off the side of the roof.

Korra stifled a groan at the haphazard landing. Nothing seemed broken, only horribly bruised and riddled with cuts. She blinked away blood that was pooling around her eyes. The brick shingles had torn a nasty gash across the side of her face when she landed, and had also shredded her jacket, if the feeling of a cold breeze across her torso was any indication. She reached out, feeling around for her equipment, feeling a moment of panic at the thought of being stranded without her gear. Her fingers closed around the familiar equipment and she breathed a sigh of relief. Good, her 3DMG survived the fall.

Pushing herself up into a passively upright position, Korra looked around, trying to gauge her position. Ahead of her, she saw the crumpled body of the titan she'd killed. She had come at it fast, desperate to keep it from eating one of her fellow trainees, but she didn't have time to slow herself down before she hit the roof. Next to the fallen beast's hand, her friend sat, cradling what was likely a broken, possibly in multiple places, leg. But he was alive, thank the Spirits. Except he wouldn't be for much longer, if he stayed on the open, exposed ground. She had to get him out, before-

Loud, thundering footsteps reverberated through her body, rattling her bones. A cloud of debris rose up from the bend in the street up ahead, the sound of shattering glass and breaking concrete grating against her ears. A 15 meter class titan was barreling down the street, the ground shaking beneath it. If her friend didn't move, he would be crushed. The man scrambled to get a hold of his gear, to launch himself up onto the rooftops and into safety, but it was no use. His gear was damaged beyond repair. The wire couldn't fire. He tried to stand, but collapsed in a heap. It was no use and he knew it. He was going to die.

"Bolin!" Korra cried. She had to get to him, had to move him out of the way or else he- She shut out the thought. No one was dying so long as she was still breathing. "Bo- Agh!" She tried to lift herself up, but pain exploded all along her right side. Korra hissed, looking for the source. There, buried just below her ribs, was a shard of her blade. "Dammit!" She force herself to stand, ignoring the spots of black that danced across her vision.

The titan was close enough to send Bolin skyward with each step it took. It would close the gap soon. Korra prepared to leap, but a flash of movement behind the titan caught her eye. Two flashes, actually. Her shoulders sagged with relief. It happened all at once. In a rush of movement, Bolin was swept up from the ground, his brother sailing across the street, close enough for the heels of his boots to the scrape the pavement, before a blast of compressed air sent him upwards. In the same instant, the titan fell. Behind its head, Korra saw a flash of steel as it whirred in a circular motion, a spray of blood erupting in its wake and a chunk of the titan neck was sliced clean off. The titan fell with a thud Korra felt in her bones.

Next to her, Mako arrived, setting Bolin down. Seconds later, the titan's killer touched down, her face partially obscured by smoke as the titan's blood evaporated. "Are you okay, Bolin?" She asked, attention turned on the injured young man.

Bolin clutched his broken leg, and now that he was close, Korra could see the full extent of the damage. It was bent halfway between his knee and ankle, listing slightly outward and to the left. She was sure that if he took off his boot, she could see the bone poking through skin. "Yeah," he said, voice strained. "Thanks to you two and Korra."

"Don't mention it," Korra said.

When she spoke, all the attention fell to her, and the group took her appearance in for the first time. Asami acted first, kneeling beside Korra. Her hand went to the wound, calloused fingers ghosting over the exposed skin just beneath shard. "What happened?" She asked.

"Bad landing," she replied, attempting to pass off the seriousness with a grin. "Sword must've broken, got a piece lodged in."

"Can you move?"

"Maybe, why?"

Asami glanced over her shoulder, sharing a helpless look with Mako that made Korra feel as if a lead weight had settled in her stomach. She sighed. "We've been ordered to retreat."

"What?" Korra said in disbelief. "We can't abandon the district. There are still civilians left to evacuate!"

"Titan are pouring into the district. We can't fight them all, and we've already lost too many soldiers. This place is done for. They fear that the titans will get past Wall Kyoshi. Soon, they'll be closing the gate. If we didn't get there in time we'll be locked out, and I know that none of us have enough gas to scale the wall."

"They can't close the gate!" Bolin protested. His eyes were wide, the reality of what was happening sinking in. "They cant condemn all these people to death. To get eaten." He was frantic. "That's horrible. They can't do this!"

"Bo," Mako said softly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "They don't have a choice. If they don't close the gate, titans could get through, and then every one in Wall Kyoshi and beyond would be at risk. You know they wouldn't do this if they had another choice."

"I know, it's just..." Bolin pressed a hand against his face, no doubt recalling the horrors he had just witnessed in the last few hours. He looked every bit how Korra felt: angry, helpless, horrified. "It's such a horrible way to go," he finished quietly.

"I'm sorry, Bolin." Asami said, standing up again. "But we have to go, before more titans arrive. Korra, does your gear still work?"

Korra checked her gear over, grabbing hold of one of her operating devices. The main lever that controlled the stream of gas was bent out of shape, but was still operational. She attempted to lean over to check the canisters, but stopped when Asami took hold of her hand. "Don't aggravate your wound. I'll get it." A moment later she was given the all clear.

"We've wasted enough time, but we should make it before the gate is closed." Asami gave them both a hard look. "If we encounter titans, you are forbidden to engage. I'll take care of them. You go ahead. Are we clear?"

Korra wanted to protest, but she knew it was no good. She couldn't fight well enough in her condition. Besides, someone needed to protect Mako if Asami was gone. He couldn't fight and carry his brother at the same time. "Got it," she muttered.

They moved as quickly as they could through the district without wasting gas. Korra kept her eyes focused straight ahead. She didn't want to look down, to see what horrors lay beneath. It wasn't as bad the farther back they got, unlike the massacre that was the outer lying parts of the district. Fewer titans had made it this far, and the soldiers tasked with helping civilians evacuate had done a good job of finishing off those that did. As they continued on, Korra felt weaker, the steady loss of blood affecting her more with each passing minute. Soon, she felt as if she was going to pass out at any moment. Unwilling to risk ending up a splatter on the pavement, she touched down on the nearest roof, her landing much smoother than before. She collapsed onto her hands and knees.

Her friends hit the roof beside her, and Korra could see boot clad feet as they came up beside her, a warm hand placed on her back as Asami crouched down beside her, voice laced with concern. "Korra, are you alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah, just-" Her vision swam, arms shaking. Bleeding out didn't seem like the appropriate response, and the last thing she wanted was for everyone to worry over her. They were so close, she could black out later, when they were safe behind Wall Kyoshi. "I'm fine, 'Sami."

She knew Asami wanted to respond, but a chorus of shouts nearby interrupted. Everyone tensed at the sound. They listened, but any words used were too indistinguishable. "What is that?" Mako asked.

"I don't know." Asami said, standing up. "I'll check it out." With a small whoosh of air, she was gone.

Korra lowered herself down onto the rooftop, rolling carefully onto her back. Everything was fuzzy now, even the voices of her friends as they wondered aloud at the sound, of their fates. Consciousness was slipping through her fingers, no matter how hard she tried to grasp it. Someone nudged her leg. "Korra," Mako said. When she didn't respond, he shook her leg again. "Korra, you gotta stay awake. We're almost there."

"I know, I'm just... resting, s'all," Korra managed, voice slurred and groggy.

Time slowed to a crawl for Korra, but she managed to stay awake until Asami returned. She looked up at the older girl, but her face was nothing more than a blurred oval framed by swirled black. When she spoke, her voice was tight. "We've been shut out."

"What? What do you mean, shut out?" Mako asked.

Asami ran a hand through her hair. "Titans swarmed the gate, so they closed it. There are too many to fight. There are about 30 other soldiers locked out like us, and they're trying to take them out, by they're vastly outnumbered, and paralyzed by fear."

Bolin covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. "We're finished. It's over."

"I can save us," Korra whispered.

Everyone turned to look at her, incredulous. She didn't respond, instead, she pushed herself up on unsteady legs. Her vision swam, a swirling black engulfing almost everything. She could save all of them. She was trained from a young age for this. Whatever they thought of her later, it didn't matter, as long as they survived this. Korra gathered her thoughts, sorting them down to one single intention. Then she launched herself off the edge of the roof. She brought her hand up to her mouth and bit down hard.

**XXX**

**A/N:** Of course Korra's a titan shifter in this, the cliche is given. Anyhow, this was kind of a dumping ground for my crossover thoughts, so most likely nothing will come out of it.


End file.
